1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for managing bookmark folders. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for managing folders of bookmarks.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known by now, the World Wide Web (WWW) or Internet is a system of servers that support documents formatted in Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML). HTML supports links to documents as well as to graphics, audio and video files. Links are references to documents from within other documents. Links allow a user to easily jump from one document or Web page to another with just a click of a mouse. Thus, a link is a very useful Internet navigational tool.
Another useful Internet navigational tool is a bookmark. A bookmark is a feature that is available in most Web browsers (A web browser is a software application used to locate Web sites and display web pages) that allows a user to save addresses or URLs (abbreviation for Uniform Resource locators) of web pages into a folder (i.e., a bookmark folder) for later retrieval.
When a user accesses a Web page that may later be revisited, the user may bookmark the page. If after revisiting the Web page, the user, through a link in the Web page, accesses another Web page that deals with the interested subject matter, the user may also bookmark that Web page. However, if the user concludes that the second Web page is of more relevance to the subject matter than the first, the user may not want to retain the first bookmark.
Presently, when this situation occurs, the user has to manually delete the first bookmark. If not, the user will have two bookmarks that may have the same or confusing title.
Hence, what is needed is a method and apparatus that allow one bookmark to automatically supersede or replace another.